


one measure of water from the seas of santraginus v

by gwmclintock88



Series: Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster - Skimmons Week 2015 [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Day 2 Prompt, F/F, Skimmons Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwmclintock88/pseuds/gwmclintock88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye hates going to her high school, especially with all those superheros idiots. Its even worse when she had to deal with people at her job at the diner. Of course, meeting Jemma made her life a little easier.</p><p>(Skimmons Week - Day 2 Prompt: Movie AU - Sky High)</p>
            </blockquote>





	one measure of water from the seas of santraginus v

**Author's Note:**

> I have another version that might go up as well. Same universe (ish), same relationship, but at a different time. Let me know what you think and if this story needs more.
> 
> The title is taken from the next component of the Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster, and if you can't guess the pattern yet, I'm sorry.

            Skye hated her job on a good day. On the bad one, she wanted to crush everything and turn the damn diner into a parking lot. Today felt like something between that, what with high school being a total waste of her time and patience, the other kids being complete asshats who won’t leave her alone, and her foster parents who leave her alone completely. Really, she kind of had the trifecta of teenage angst and hell. So, go Skye!

            Actually, it helped that no one really ordered Chinese as a sit-down meal. Most of the time, the asshat preppy superheroes and their preppy asshat superhero parents just came in screamed at her, picked up their orders, and left still yelling at her. No muss, no fuss.

            It also helped that the owner, Melinda May, knew of her high school and accommodated students like her, both superheroes and sidekicks. That’s what she was, a sidekick. Not because her powers weren’t totally awesome, but because she had so little control and was way too nervous when they tested them that she barely made a glass shake on a table. Now, with a few years of experience down, a couple mishaps, and a lot of mistakes, she definitely could break that entire floating high school prison of doom if she wanted to. But she didn’t, because apparently you don’t do things like that as a good guy.

            The job at the diner let those with powers be, as long as they didn’t cause trouble. Then May would swoop in, kick ass, and force them to first fix the problem, pay for the problem, and then leave. She was everything Skye wanted to be when she grew up, if she could make it that long.

            As long as no one destroyed anything or hurt anyone (especially her workers), May was fine with the kids playing with their powers. Of course, those that stuck around to eat usually acted like normal teenagers and were complete hooligans or just general nuisances. Not all of them course, but she tended to remember the ones that drop a flower bomb in the men’s room.

            May might have slammed the ban hammer on them hard, but Skye still had to clean up that mess.

            Tonight thankfully was a slow night, a good and bad thing. The good? No one messing with her or really just hating her for existing. The bad? No tips.

            Well, almost no one. A girl from her school sat in one of the booths near the back of the diner. The girl was in one of her sidekick courses, but for the lift of her Skye couldn’t remember which one. Something to do with clothing but that sounded stupid even for the general level of the courses. Skye definitely knew her though. The light brown hair hung straight down as she stared at the lone cupcake she bought a little while ago. May’s served an eclectic mix of things, mosting Asian inspired, but somehow there was always some type of baked good.

            Skye watched the girl for a little bit, then the flame on the tiny candlestick stuck in the blue icing. She fidgeted with the braces that supposedly gave her control but really just hurt her hands. The brown haired girl effortless snuffed the candle before turning it back on again. The flame danced for a few moments before disappearing and then reappearing.  The candle lit up the girl’s face, brightening her smile for a few brief seconds before the flame snapped out of existence. In its wake, only smoke and sadness remained.

            Skye tried to look busy, not like she was staring at her. Watching the girl concentrate on the flame all by herself. No one should look that sad, and it seemed like it was up to Skye to change that. Fidgeting with the bracers one last time, Skye left the towel on the counter and made her way to the girl’s table. She slide into the booth without an invitation, not surprised to see the girl still staying at the cupcake.

            “Hi.” Brown eyes snapped up for their vigil of the candle.

            “Hi.” Her voice was soft and hesitant, but kind of melodic. The accent was definitely hot.

            “Everything okay?”

            The girl tilted her head to the side for a moment. “Yes, of course it is. Why wouldn’t it be?” She reached up and rubbed her eyes as the flame appeared again.

            “Well,” Skye drew out the word, “its Tuesday night. You’re here. Alone. And well, you look kind of sad.”

            “Oh I…I just had a bad day,” the girl said. “Or week.” She offered a feeble smile before looking at the flame again. “My best friend was supposed to meet me for dinner, and I guess something came up.”

            “She ditched you?” Skye crossed her arms. She didn’t know the girl well, and this definitely was more forward than usual for her. Still, she just wanted the girl to smile a little bit more.

            “He didn’t,” the girl corrected. The tiny flame grew a bit larger at her response, but it quickly fell back down to its normal levels. “Something…he received an invitation to a party with some of the superheroes and now that he is one, he wanted to make a good impression so he went.”

            Skye scoffed at the excuse. “He still left you high and dry.”

            “Maybe,” the girl said as she turned her attention back to the tiny flame.

            “I’m not saying, I’m just saying that I wouldn’t kick you out of bed for eating crackers,” Skye said, getting those eyes to snap back to her. “Let alone ditch you from some jerks.” The girl flushed a deep red and crinkled her nose a little.

            “Skye!” She nearly shrieked before growing redder (if that was possible) as Skye laughed. The girl leaned forward, resting her arms on the table as she whispered harshly at her. “You can’t say stuff like that in public.”

            Skye shrugged her shoulders as her laughter turned into chuckles. “Guess I did. And how did you know my name?”

            The blush was back on her face in full force.” Well, I – what I mean is – it’s just that everyone knows, you know, who you are…and who your parents are…”

            “Oh.” It really wasn’t a shock. Its how most people knew her or well, the reputation of a crazy murderer for a father and a superhero for mom who stopped him but died doing so tends to make the rounds no matter what food your feed the gossip mile.

            “Not that I believe any of the rumors. It’s just hard not to know your name,” the girl offered a small smile, calming down a little as she spoke. “I’m Jemma. We have Wardrobe Maintenance together.”

            “That the one where they talk about us being used as slave labor for heroes?” Skye scrunched up her nose, trying to remember the class.

            “Yes,” Jemma giggled, “and usually you’re asleep in it.”

            “How you stay awake when some guy is droning on about proper shoe care?” Skye raised an eyebrow at the giggling girl. Jemma was so much cuter now that she looked at least a little happy. And Skye did that, making her stomach do kind of odd things.

            Jemma huffed, glaring at her but the smile still was on her face. “School is vital…some classes, less so.”

            “I wouldn’t know,” Skye admitted, happy to see Jemma smiling. “I don’t want to sound dense, but do we have any other classes together, do we? I think I would have remember you. No, I know I would have.”

            “No,” Jemma’s smile turned a little sad. She twirled a stand of her hair around her finger.  “We don’t. They’re letting me take some of the advance science courses. And I have Contemporary Lit when you have Computer Science.”

            “You know my schedule?” Skye leaned forward, smriking as Jemma started to blush again.

            “Well, yes. A bit. I’m not stalking you, or anything,” Jemma said. Her eyes were wide, and her blush seemed to be fighting with the terror now playing in her eyes.  “I just have an exceptional memory.”

            “That’s okay,” Skye said. She bit her lip and then dove in, reaching out to touch Jemma’s hand. “I’m not very good at this.”

            Jemma looked down at Skye’s hand. She flipped hers to entwine their fingers. “With what?”

            “Making friends.” Jemma nodded, calming down a little.

            “I’m not either,” Jemma said, staring at their hands with the same intensity she used on the candle. “Hence the pity party.”

            “Do you want something else?” Skye asked. A cupcake hardly seems like dinner, even if it would have been more than she usually ate – if she hadn’t worked her. Thanks to her job, May offered her any leftovers she wanted. “The kitchen’s still open, I think.”

            Jemma stared at her for a bit before dropping her head and breaking eye contact. She glanced up at her through a fall of her hair. “No…well…maybe someone to eat with?”

            Before Skye could work out what to say, a familiar voice spoke over her shoulder. “She’d be happy to eat with you.” Both of the girls turned to see May standing at their table, a plate of chicken and vegetables in her one hand and some rice in the other. They were placed in front of them, along with a set of utensils. “On the house.” May spun back around, disappearing silently back to the kitchen.  

            “Okay,” Skye said, drawing the word. She let go of Jemma’s hand and gave her a smile as she picked up a fork to hand to her. Jemma took it, staring at the mounds of food in front of them. Grabbing the other fork, she speared a piece of chicken and a pepper before attempting to get some rice on there too. She managed, barely. “What?”

            “You shouldn’t speak with your mouth full,” Jemma said as she pushed some of the chicken and veggies around.

            Skye swallowed quickly. She knew her manners weren’t the best, but normally no one cared because no one ever stuck around that long. “Sorry.”

            “It’s okay, I just… I didn’t expect you to stay,” Jemma admitted.

            “Why not?” Skye asked before taking another large bite. She tapped Jemma’s fork with her own when the other girl still kept playing around with the food.

            Jemma shrugged her shoulders. She speared a small piece of chicken and some rice, finally taking a bite of something. Her eyes fell back to the cupcake as she chewed. “I don’t know.”

            “Okay.” Skye figured the first rule of friendship was not to push. Or to ditch them. She’d ask May but she might only get an annoyed eyeroll. Probably best to just change the subject. “So what can you do besides light a candle?”

            “You don’t know?” Jemma asked. The question drew her attention, and she looked just as adorable when surprised. Okay, another friend rule: No crushing at least until the second meeting. Skye shook her head, smiling a bit at the shock on her face.

            “I tend to avoid most people,” she admitted, happy to get Jemma to smile again. “You don’t hae to if you don’t want to, I just thought…” She didn’t know what she thought, beyond the feeling to a need to avoid another comfortable silence.

            “No, I’m not…most people don’t want to know or if they do, it’s a ruse to get to know my parents.”

            “Oh.” Was Skye supposed to know who Jemma’s parents were? This may require some recon and hacking of school reports. It wouldn’t be the first time, but it was definitely the first time she did it for some other reason than to get out of detention.

            “Yes, well, not that you would, and I know I invited you to sit down. Now that you have, I just find myself a little overwhelmed.” Jemma took another bite of food, quickly shoveling the forkful to stop herself from talking.

            “That’s okay. Maybe we can be overwhelmed together?” She offered Jemma a smile, and after a moment, Jemma returned it. Her eyes and the candle burned brightly. Skye briefly wondered if other things would earn such a response, but those questions may be a bit too forward. Still, her eyes drifted to Jemma’s lips for like a nanosecond before making eye contact again.

            “I’d like that,” Jemma said. She broke their shared gaze to take another small bite, but that didn’t distract Skye from noticing her blush.

            Skye let it go. There might be time for that later – especially if she earned the chance to make the blush appear again. Instead, the conversation turned back to school, and their powers. Jemma apparently could manipulate all the elements. It was kind of cool to see her juggling a little ball of water and making a body out of salt. Skye made the salt-man break apart with a little burst of vibrations, getting a little applause from Jemma and making her blush. It was fun, to share this part of her without fear, and Jemma kind of gave her a reason to at least try at school.

            They kept talking well past finishing the plate and the cupcake. Finally, May kicked them out with one final set of instructions for Skye: Walk Jemma home. Taking her new friend’s hand in hers, Skye realized that it probably would be the easiest directive she ever followed. She even kissed Jemma’s cheek, promising to see her at school tomorrow. Jemma gave her a hug and didn’t let her go for several minutes, thanking her for saving her night.

            Jemma certainly made Skye want to be better, and she may never be a superhero, but she could at least be Jemma’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, which is sad, but I get to play in their world, which is good. The Season 2 Finale definitely happened, which is sad, but it helped build this wonderful story, which is good.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Good night, and good luck.


End file.
